Episode 9860 (28th August 2019)
Plot Jed offers to hand over Michelle's ring in exchange for £5,000. Seb accepts Eileen's version of events and agrees to keep Jan's secret. Evelyn suggests Tyrone get Brian to call in favours from his teaching days to get Hope re-enrolled. Robert takes the £2,000 emergency money from the safe to pay Jed, all the ready cash he has. Jed accepts the sum and returns the ring. Alina visits Seb and announces that she's going back to Romania once the traffickers are behind bars. Seb is gutted. Gary finds Adam snooping around in the bodyshop and they threaten each other. Alina calls Seb out on his comments defending Jan. Seb ends up telling her the truth, hoping that it'll change her mind about leaving. Jed demands that Robert persuade Tyler to come back to Ireland with him or else he'll tell Michelle everything. Alina still plans to go home after being told about Jan. She says her goodbyes to Seb and Eileen as her support worker collects her. Robert tells Craig that the ring was never stolen after all, as he found it in the van underneath a mat. Geoff lists his ailments to Yasmeen, including shortness of breath and loss of weight. She is deeply worried and uses the internet to try and find out what could be wrong with him. Brian can't help Tyrone as his contact at Bessie Street School is on holiday. However, Evelyn reveals that she's sorted out Hope's placement for him. Michelle finds the empty safe and asks Robert where the money went. Producing the ring, he makes out that he's bought a new one as he couldn't bear to see her upset. Michelle is moved but doesn't approve of him leaving them short. Adam hires a private detective to get the dirt on Gary and Derek. Robert's story is blown when Craig mentions to Michelle that Robert found the missing ring. She can't tackle Robert about it as he's already left for "Stoke". Seb tells Eileen she should go with Jan. Across the Street, Rachel Healy watches the pair from her car. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes Guest cast *Jed Moss - Branwell Donaghey *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Support Worker - Marie Ekins *Private Detective - Alexander Kirk *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and office *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Street Cars *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert gives in to Jed’s blackmail: Brian shares bad news about Hope’s school place; and Geoff lets Yasmeen think he could have cancer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,030,078 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes